


Raw

by Dymer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flogging, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, smut galore, verbal control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dymer/pseuds/Dymer
Summary: When she accidentally finds out her boss is a natural-born Dom, she can't stop herself from making a proposition because she thinks it'll help with her current problem.|smut galore|





	1. Chapter 1

 

Three months ago, if anyone would have told me that I’d one day find myself at a fetish club and be the recipient of a strange man’s sexual interest and indulge in a mind-blowing, no-string-attached, one-off sex and that I’d actually want to do it again, I’d have laughed myself silly. Now, I wasn’t finding the idea so funny. Provocative? Maybe. Amusing? No.

Never in my life had I ever entertained the thought of playing the submissive role, and that I’d actually like it.

I was 24 years old. And in the last 8 years since I’d let my high school boyfriend, Adam, taken my virginity, I’d played it safe. I’d only had sex with guys I had a relationship with. And I’d only had three boyfriends. I used to think that sex was just that. You fell in love with someone and you had sex and achieved orgasm, you both felt good and fulfilled and that was it. I had never let myself entertain the thought of having a one-night affair with a stranger you meet at a party or a drunk sex with your friend, let alone allowing a man to dominantly fuck me and have total control of me.

I blamed my roommate, Vicky for this. She had convinced me to agree to be one of Erika’s bridesmaids, I’d assumed the bachelorette party would be something relatively rowdy. I’d been taken aback when she’d announced that she wanted her special farewell to singlehood to be in Las Vegas, at a fetish BDSM club to be exact. I’d known right there and then that it was going to be trouble. If not for them then for me.

Vicky and the others somehow had lured me into getting drunk out of my skull, and I vaguely remembered Erika asking me to grant her wish, which was to see me loosen up. The request had sounded harmless at the time. What I hadn’t known was that she’d wanted to hook me up for a one-off sex with one of her guy friends who had also been there. I didn’t know if I simply had never bothered to learn his name or because I didn’t remember. What I remembered was that he’d wanted to play at some BDSM as a top and me a bottom. Something I’d never tried before and would’ve spit out my refusal right there and then had I been sober.

I’d lost my sanity that night. That was the only logical explanation I could come up with and accept.  The next thing I knew, I’d found myself in one of the secret, private rooms in the back of the club. And this nameless redhead guy, I remembered he was a redhead, had dominantly fucked me to within an inch of my life. Normally, I’d never cared much for men with red hair. It always seemed that these men had skin tones to match their hair; a goofy laugh and a horrible temper. But somehow, that stereotype didn’t apply to this man that night.

That one night, I had indulged in a purely physical “relationship”, albeit only a one-off. But what had left me emotionally twisted in knots in the aftermath was the fact I had let him taken the lead and directed my pleasure utterly and at his discretion. That night, he’d told me I wasn’t allowed to manage, organize or influence what we would do in bed. It was his job, he’d said.

What I hadn’t expected was the distinct rush that came with having no autonomy over my own personal gratification was quite a heady aphrodisiac. Being dominated like that allowed me to simply exist in the moment, to be free of all my pain – to truly feel alive. I’d liked being ordered around and controlled so much that I’d orgasmed so hard. It’d always been very difficult for me to give up all control— especially to someone I didn’t trust, so imagine my surprise afterwards.

For days I’d spent my time fighting internal demons and considering going to a BDSM club in Los Angeles, and finding another nameless guy to bring me to that sort of completion again. Any guy who was interesting, sexy and into giving me my fantasy for one night. I hadn’t known I was a sub deep down. I never told Vicky or others about this, of course. I’d die of embarrassment. That’s why, even if I wanted to go to a fetish club, I would have to sneak off so Vicky wouldn’t find out.

At first I’d told myself may be this was a new phase I was going through. And to justify my unusual thought and needs I clung to simple logic; I convinced myself to give in to my newfound sexual demands and ride them out. Eventually, it would be gone and I would want to switch to my usual self, I had been sure. Besides I didn’t see the harm in enjoying myself a bit.

I was a modern-day, young-twenties feminist. And I’d like to sow my oats before settling down.

But three months had passed and instead of fading off, my needs became more twisted and demanding. I was also getting tired of finding a different guy each time I went to the club. For once, I wanted to indulge in this physical Dom-Sub relationship with the same person until my needs were satisfied. But it was more difficult than what I’d thought. Finding someone for a one-off was one thing, but picking out the right guy to be my true Dom was another thing.

I hadn’t realized I had been acting grumpy each passing day when Vicky pointed it out; apparently, I’d made too a big deal when she ate my fishcake. I thought my reaction had been normal. She knew how much I loved fishcake. I also began to spend more time at the office and go home late. Having my mind focused on work seemed to ease my frustration for a while. I would go home utterly exhausted and go straight to bed. But then I’d realized, fatigue and sexual frustration were not a great combo. Not even a little. But I rode it out.

.

 

A group of two giggling female co-workers sitting two tables away from me were really ruining my short break. The office cafeteria was nearly empty as it was already 20 minutes past 5. The girls had been chattering at each other about shoes, fashion and sex. It was hard to ignore their faux tête-à-tête when their sounds were equivalent to a banshee in this practically deserted place. I glanced at the women when one of them let out a shriek loud enough to fill the entire room.

It was Meredith Pennbaker. The skinny little assistant for the Human Resource Director who was always seen with jangling jewelry and skirt so short to a provocative yet professional degree. I thought she wasn’t going to be around much longer. But I supposed her super-duper ass-kissing abilities superseded her complete lack of morals. Excuse my cattiness, I just still couldn’t let go of the fact she stole my first boyfriend. Yes, we went to the same high school. And then had the audacity to tell me he deserved someone better. Well, turned out my ex and Miss Better only lasted for two months before she found someone else’s boyfriend to steal. Surprise, surprise. Sitting to the left of the little floozy was Alice Mayfield who was also in the Human Resource Department but I had no idea what she actually did.

 “Goodness!” Shouted Alice. “He did that to you too?”

“He didn’t, thankfully. Though, it wasn’t for lack of trying anyway. I told him straight out that it’s never gonna happen.”

“But you’re still more patient than I was though. The first time he asked me for it I threatened to bolt and told him to do that to him himself.”

I rolled my eyes and scooped up more yogurt. Wanting more than anything to tell them to keep it down a notch. But apparently Meredith considered everything that came out of my mouth as a provocation and I was too exhausted to engage in an all-out brawl with her. There was no way she couldn’t tell it was me sitting here. Maybe that’s why she had been talking about her sexual conquest so loudly. In the last ten minutes since I had sat down, I’d found out she had slept with 15% of the staff in this company.

“Well, did you?!” Meredith inquired enthusiastically.

I could feel Alice shook her head before saying. “No! He didn’t even make a move on me until we were in his car. But his attitude did an abrupt change when we were in the bedroom.”

“I told you our boss was not keen on the whole PDA thing.”

In that moment, I realized I was in the presence of Girls-Dean-Winchester-Has-Ever-Fucked Council of Ladies. My boss should really put more thought into picking out his mistresses. I could only imagine how mortified he would be if he were to find out these women were chattering on about his foibles and preferences in public.

In the two years that I’d worked here, I had seen him only in passing and had never really spoken to him face-to-face. Being the CEO of a multi-million dollar company made him a very important and busy person. You’d have to set up an appointment a week in advance with his secretary in order to meet him, and seeing as my position here was only a lowly accounting staff working directly under a Finance Management division and reporting to Budget Chief Directorate, there really was no reason or possible chance for me to communicate with him. Besides his office was on different floor. So, it’s understandable if he probably didn’t know my existence here, which never bothered me at all by the way. He looked much like the typical imposing corporation figures who sent a shiver down your spine with his dark, brooding presence while simultaneously exuding professionalism. He was never seen slumming himself in the office cafeteria. Maybe that’s why these women had zero qualm talking about him loudly. Besides, banging the company’s CEO was quite an achievement in itself according to the mainstream idea in this office, anyway.

“... then there was that thing with the blindfold where he kind of freaked me out too. Especially since he has that habit of—

“Grabbing your hair!” Alice finished her sentence.

“Yes!” Meredith slapped her hands on the table, making her bracelets jingle with the movement. “I don’t like not being able to see, under any circumstances. Either he really liked this whole control thing or he just got a little too carried away.”

I choked on my yogurt. My eyes widening, both of my hands cradling the cup tight. They were not talking about what I think they were talking about. I should get up and go back to work. But, on the other hand, I also needed to finish off my _tasty_ Greek yogurt parfait. I stayed a little longer to take a couple more spoonful of my yogurt. I was definitely not intrigued by the direction of the conversation. I certainly wasn’t interested in hearing more about my boss’ proclivities. But it sounded very much like a tendency towards dominance. My butt felt like it was glued to my seat.

“I didn’t mind at first. But then he started to act weird. _Obey me, Alice. On your knees, Alice. Strip and wait for me, Alice._ Thank god we agreed on a safeword beforehand. I refused to give up total control. No matter how good he makes you feel. _”_

 I could feel Meredith nodded her head in agreement.

“I heard that’s the reason he and Lydia went splitsville. He got too _controlling._ ”

Even with my back to them, I could feel Meredith made a quotation mark with her fingers when she said “controlling”. I assumed she was talking about Lydia Swan. The heiress to the Swan hotel fortune, who I was sure was secretly the daughter of Aphrodite. It was easy to guess why Dean had fallen for her and their relationship lasted for almost a year.

“It was well over three months into their relationship when she started to realize he really wasn’t acting”. Meredith continued. “I heard Lydia bitching about him one day that he wanted someone to submit to his whims. He can find a mouse, she said to him.”

I squirmed in my seat. I shouldn’t like listening to this too much. This information sparked my interest too much. But if Dean Winchester liked to dominate, I couldn’t help myself to imagine it. Imagining him with me.

“Well, truthfully it was kind of fun at first. You know, when he told me to… touch myself…” Alice whispered the last two words.

Yes, please, talk about him more and his dominating tendencies. I begged in silence. No longer bothering to deny the fact I was eavesdropping. It seemed like we both wanted the same thing. I wanted to know what he liked. It sounded much like my boss was a natural Dom.

“But as soon as he had both of my hands tied to the headboard with rope—

“Oh! He used cuffs on me.” Meredith cut her off.

“It’s as if he turned into Mr. Hyde.”

I could imagine sitting up on the bed, arms secured behind me with my breasts thrust up and legs spread wide and Dean on his knees in front of me with his cock hard and right in front of my face, and ordering me to suck him.

“I kinda liked the way he ordered me to swallow--

I faked a cough to hide the moan that left my mouth. I shifted my chair with a wide stretch of my arms to cover the movement.

“Oh my god, now I’m convinced that’s probably his thing! Oh! And did he…” Alice trailed off, and whispered the next words, “try to come on your face?”

I stood up abruptly. Thankful that the cup was now empty otherwise it would have spilled on me because of my hasty movement. But I couldn’t be here any longer.

.

I went straight home and quickly made my way to my room before locking the door. I throbbed and my panties were soaked. I shucked all my clothes as I climbed into the bed, my hands instantly made my way to my pussy. I closed my eyes and Imagined Dean’s voice in my ear. I was so horny I could almost feel his body moving over me, hear his harsh breathing and his whispered low tones as he told me of all the things he wanted to do to me. I twisted a nipple, imagining it was him. I want to cum down your throat, he’d tell me, and his cock would push between my lips.

I rubbed my clit even harder, fingers circling around it. My hips arched off the bed and my face burned as I searched for orgasm. I pictured Dean with his hands gripped my hair and tell me to swallow every drop. Short, desperate gasps escaped my lips. Within moments, I cried out as a powerful orgasm shook my body, shattering into a violent and intense bliss that curled my toes.

Dazed and tingly, I slowly opened my eyes. I’d just masturbated thinking and hearing my boss in my head and by all the gods, it was so good.

I just hoped that Vicky wasn’t home yet or I’d have to come up with an explanation about the sound I’d just made.

.

 

The elevator dinged and as the doors split open, Dean stepped out of it in the next second. I inwardly thanked whoever divine being upstairs who had heard my prayers. He was alone and there was barely any people in the halls of the 10th floor of Winchester Global and Logistics. I took a deep breath and made up my mind for the 12th time that day.

“Mr. Winchester, can I have a moment with you, sir?”

“Not now. My conference call is about to start in 30 minutes and I still need to go over some of the documents.”

“But I have a proposition I wish to run by you.” He hadn’t looked up from his phone as I approached him. I tried to compose myself in a professional manner and not just blurt out what’s on my mind. His wide strides made me have to keep up with his pace.

“Leave it to my secretary and she’ll set up a meeting, then. Though you’ll probably have to wait until Monday as I have a very busy schedule this week.”

“No, sir. It’s— it can’t wait. It’s important. I can come by your office after the meeting if that’s okay.”

He finally looked up from his phone, and glanced at me. “Look, miss—

“Holland.”

“Miss Holland, I assure you I’ll make time to look into your proposition. Just make sure you do it formally, on a report and send it to my secretary first.”

“It’s personal matters, Sir.” I insisted.

He was getting annoyed by my stubbornness. “If you want a raise—

“No, sir. I—I overhead your—these women talking about particular preferences of yours and I wish to discuss those with you.”

Those words stopped him in his tracks. He looked around to see if anyone was listening; thankfully they weren’t. When he averted his gaze to mine, it was cold.

“I suggest you go back to work and stop this nonsense if you still want to work here.”

“I’m not here to talk about it in a bad way.” I said, standing my ground. “I don’t know how else to approach you as no employees are allowed to come by your office without an appointment. But I really need to talk about it, just not in public like this—but you don’t give me any choice either—and if you’d rather I talk about it in public like this then—

I saw his shoulder tensed before he suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with him to the direction of his office. I followed silently, inwardly sighing in relief it was working. Having his employees find out he liked to restrain and dominate women in the bedroom was not something he wanted the world to know.

Dean pulled me in to his office after him. He didn’t let go of his hold until we were both inside and he closed the door rather hostilely, before locking it.

He left me standing there while he walked over to his desk, before turning around and leaning back against it.

I took this moment to really look at him. I knew what Dean looked like. At a glance, I could tell he was an attractive man. But I had never really taken the time to think just how damned handsome he was.

He was tall, at least six feet. Fohawk hair that even still looked stylish in it slightly dishevelled state. And his eyes.

Gods his eyes were gorgeous, emerald-green irises that I was sure were a rarity. I nearly squirmed as I noticed each and every stunning feature.

Even as he stood there perched on the edge of his desk with arms crossed over his chest, he effortlessly exuded that alpha-male vibe, with well-defined strong muscles evident underneath the suit jacket he wore.

“What’s your name?”

“Julie Holland.”

“And what do you do here?”

“I work in the Finance Department.”

“Whatever you think you heard about me.” He said in a low voice. “I can assure you, you heard it wrong.”

“No I didn’t.” I said. “I heard Meredith and Alice, from the Human Resource Department. I’m sure you know them…” I said slowly to let him recall the two women. He didn’t say anything, but continued to look at me. I took this as a cue to continue. “They were not so discreet when talking about their time with you…” I raised my chin and met his eyes. I said the next words slowly. “I can give you what you want. What they wouldn’t do. Happily, willingly, _submissively._ ” I said with determination in my voice. All the while his calculating gaze locked intently with mine.

Dean just stood. So stoic that I couldn’t get a read on him.

“Who put you up to this?”

I blinked for that wasn’t the question I had expected next.

“Nobody.” I answered.

“Don’t lie to me.” His words snapped, harsh and rough. I jumped a little and my eyes widened at his tone. I refused to back down and lose what could possibly be my only chance. I lifted my chin and stomped my foot.

“I’m not lying! You want someone to submit in the bedroom. I can give what your ex-girlfriend refused to give you. I want you to take it from me.”

“If this is a joke or some kind of prank, I assure you I’m not even in the least bit amused—

“This is not a joke, Dean Winchester!” I almost yelled in frustration and even I could see my sudden outburst startled him a little, though he quickly recovered.

He watched me intently, “If you leave my office now, I’ll let you keep your job. Go tell your friends you won whatever bet you’re trying to win.” A muscle in his cheek moved as he ground his jaw. “We’ll pretend this never happened.”

“My safeword is ‘yellow’”. I continued and he froze, his eyes locked on mine. “.I like to be restrained, blindfolded, spanked and ordered. I want you to use me. Use my body however you like it. I’ll surrender total control of my body to you. I’ll let you do all that stuff to me with a smile on my face and a screaming orgasm. Or two, you know—I want to reach double digits, as a matter of fact.”

He stared at me for what seemed like eternity until I felt my courage starting to slip.

Maybe he was right. I’d misheard Meredith and Alice. I tried to recall if they’d ever mentioned his name yesterday. They hadn’t. I had just assumed it was him they were talking about. They could’ve been talking about _their_ boss, Mr. Reynald; the HR Director. My cheeks heated up at the realization.

I quickly dropped my gaze and stared at the floor. I was so embarrassed. I’d made a horrible mistake. He must think I was out of my mind. I’d stupidly put myself out there and shamelessly told him something so personal and intimate.

I was busy scolding myself that I didn’t hear his footsteps as he made his way towards me. Only when he touched my chin did I jump, as he lifted my face up into view.

He seemed to be searching for something in my eyes. Probably looking for truth in them. Ten seconds had passed and still, he didn’t speak. Even with my height boosted several inches because of my heels, he still stood tall in front of me. I let several more seconds passed before opening my mouth to speak, but he shook his head.

Dean gripped my shoulders and pushed me backwards. He pushed me until I was backed against the door. All the while he never took his eyes off mines. He pinned me in place with his hips and i almost couldnt help the moan that left my mouth.

He slid his hands down my arms, grasped my wrists and slowly pulled my arms up over my head. I stood still as he positioned me. Each brush of his fingers over my arm and the pressure of his hips against my stomach only spurred me on.

He crossed my wrists over my head before releasing me. “Stay still.”

 I bit my lip as he moved his hands down my sides. He gripped my skirt and pulled it up. He nudged his leg between mine. Obidiently, I spread my legs wide just as he lifted his knee until it was pressed against my cunt.

A whimper left my mouth.

His eyes flashed and darkened as he looked me over. 

“Take off your top. You can move your hands.” He commanded.

He took two steps back to watch if I’d obey.

I instantly understood that he was probably wanted to see if I was serious and wouldn’t back off. If I was honest about my offer. I was though. My fingers slowly reached up, grabbing the top button of my baby pink collared shirt and popping it open. My gaze still locked determinedly with his as I undid each button from its hole until my shirt hung from my shoulders.

I took hold of each side and dragged the material down my shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor at my feet leaving me in only a cream colored frilly lace bra. Something powerful stirred up in me when his eyes zeroed in on my breasts.

I stood still as he had only told me to get rid of my top. He hadn’t given me permission to do anything else. Several long silent moments passed where I held my breath, waiting. My hands, having nothing to fiddle with, slowly caressed up my sides until they reached the full cups of my bra.

I watched as his eyes moved with them and stop where they stopped.

“All of them.” He demanded in a gentle, but firm tone.

I paused. Now unsure about stripping naked in his office. But then I remembered he’d locked the door earlier, and I found my courage again.

Would we really do it right now? In his office? As much as I loved the idea of sex, I didn’t entirely change from my usual self. I still maintained professionalism when it came to my career. I’d never done it while at work.

“Stop.” He ordered. My hands were on both sides of my hips, about to get rid of my panties. I let them both fall limp to my sides.

Now, clad in only my panties and heels, I waited for his next command, feeling his eyes crawl over every inch of me. The clearly appreciative look in his eyes as he stared at my nearly naked body was turning me on slightly.

Dean neared me again until he came to stand in front of me. He smelled good, granted it was due to his men’s cologne. But it was definitely the expensive kind, one that was musky but pleasantly masculine. He grasped my chin and tilted my head up.

“I’m not gonna treat you like you’re some precious little thing. I want someone I can mold into my own personal fuck toy. Everything will be on my terms. I’m not just gonna spank you as a form of punishment and when I do it’s not going to be those little pats on the bum. I will use you and fuck you however I please. I _will_ test your bounds, Miss Holland. I’ll push you until you tell me ‘no more’.”

My knees nearly gave out at the sound of his deep, strong and commanding voice. It was the voice of my most erotic and daring fantasies. So effortlessly masculine and rich. In the secret recesses of my being, I knew right there and then I’d do anything that that voice commanded me.

I moaned, unable to stop myself. His words made my body tremble and my cunt throb. “Yes… Please.”

He made a sound deep in his throat.

His hand cupped my cheek, surprisingly gentle. The hand then slid to the back of my neck just below my ponytail and pulled me forward. his fingers grabbed the tie in my hair and yanked it out, releasing the locks until they cascaded over my shoulders.

 

In that moment, he pulled away from me. Then, for the first time, I saw him smile. Though it was just that tiny curl on the corner of his lips bordering on a satisfied smirk, it still changed his face entirely.

He stepped back from my personal space to sit on his desk. I was a bit stunned momentarily. We barely did anything. “My place. 9 PM. There’ll be a car picking you up later. Now, go.”

I realized that this was meant as some form of a building of anticipation. He hadn’t opted for that quick crescendo. Which was better. It wouldn’t do for either of us to reach climax yet. This was new. Usually, it was done in a matter of hours and then we’d never see each other again. I somehow felt excited.

I began to retrieve my clothes and put them back on.

“Oh, and Miss Holland?”

“Yes?”

“Leave your hair down.”

The commanding tone in his voice almost made my knees go weak. Yes, Sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was pounding with anticipation by the time I arrived at Dean’s place. A woman who seemed to be in her 40 opened the door and gave a little curtsey. I was then escorted to his study. She told me that Dean would be joining me later and that I was to wait for him in his study. I raised my brows when she left and closed the door as soon as I walked inside.

I took a deep breath and walked further into the room. The clack of my heels on the stone floor was muted by the thick Aubusson carpet.

Considering this regal Georgian revival mansion he lived in and the elegant study, he really was a man with sophisticated taste in style. The study looked like the stereotypical mancave which embraced dark color with substantial pieces of furniture—an oval desk, a large-scale ottoman covered in a houndstooth check hair-on-hide, and a chaise lounge—but the dashing interior could easily appear appealing to women as well. The ivory colored carpet also balanced walls painted an arresting shade of black. The room was a nice blend of dark and cozy with masculine undertones.

I saw a note on the desk with my name written on it. My fingers reached for the note and opened it.

_Miss Holland,_

_I have to attend a social function and do not know for sure when I will be back. However, I will use this as an opportunity to see if you'd reassess the situation._

_I want you to strip and wait for me._ _You’ll find a dressing gown on the chaise. You may wear it only if you feel the need to step out of the study to get yourself a little refreshments, in which case my housemaid will help you. You may do this only once as she will be unavailable for the rest of the evening after she attends to you. If you decide to stay, you will then remain naked and wait for me in the study. I expect you to be waiting when I come back. If you are not. Know that this will be your first and only chance to prove it to me._

_D.W_

His handwriting was meticulously neat, yet masculine. I licked my lower lip as my fingers traced over his initials absentmindedly. Somehow this all felt too different, too intense than what I usually experienced. Usually, my dom and I would set out ground rules and we’d know what to expect. I knew virtually nothing about Dean except for what I’d heard at the cafeteria the other day. Sitting nude in his house in anticipation of his return was something I’d never done before. I took a deep breath and put down the note before doing as he instructed.

̶

The clock on the wall marked the time at twenty minutes to ten when I heard Dean’s voice in the hallway as he acknowledged the greetings of his housemaid. The sudden nervousness that quickly filled me prompted me to avert my gaze from the door to my clothes I’d folded and put neatly on the dresser in the corner of the room.

Now that Dean was just a door away, the instinct to cover my body resurfaced ten times stronger. I’d lounged on the chaise without them. The temptation to wrap myself in the dressing gown and cover my body was one I could fight. And I would fight it.

I swallowed my trepidation. My heart fluttering against my ribs. He’d ordered me to remain nude and wait for him. I didn’t want to disobey an order that simple. Not when the night hadn’t even begun.

The door opened and Dean walked in. I thought he was going to greet me but he walked past me and right to his desk. He took off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of his leather armchair. Loosening his silver tie, he then turned around and walked to a tall cabinet where he stashed his wine. I heard glass clinking and liquid pouring. He brought a crystal glass half-full of golden liquid to his desk and took a seat. All the while his gaze hadn’t even locked on mine. I was sure he was aware of my presence here, sitting nude in front of him. But I held my patience. Not yet. He sipped at his glass and then took up a pen, proceeding to sign some documents. I watched him silently and waited for him to acknowledge me. The only sound in this richly decorated room was the scratching of his pen. He filled out form after form, then stopped to take another sip of his drink. He set the glass down, and opened up another folder.

My patience broke.  

“Dean…” I started slowly.

He put down his pen, and looked at his wrist watch. “Six minutes.” He said, a hint of amusement clear in his voice. He cradled the wine in long fingers and leaned back in his chair. His gaze finally met mine for the first time tonight. “I wanted to find out how long you’d hold out.”

I blinked, not sure how to respond. I guessed six minutes wasn’t that bad. I inwardly felt proud of being able to hold out that long.

As he looked me over, I thought it was time to move from my position. His free hand held up and I instantly understood the non-verbal command.

“Don’t move.” He said. “I want to look at you.”

I felt my heart speed up and I nodded. His gaze was steady. I felt a blush starting but didn’t look away. Not when he was looking at me with frank appreciation in his eyes. A surge of desire shot through my bloodstream and my stomach clench in anticipation.

He set his glass down and slowly stepped away from his chair, still watching me. In just a few long strides, he suddenly stood in front of me, though he still kept a good distance between us.

“Stand up, Miss Holland.”

I did as bade. My heart fluttered when he took a step towards me, and began to circle me. I was shaking, not from the slight chill in the room brushing against my naked skin. I was shaking from the mere presence of him. He was watching me, looking at my body, expecting to dominate me. And I was presenting to him.

I got a whiff of a distinct smell in the air, which I quickly realized it came from me. A heady mixture of my natural scent and the particular fragrance of my arousal. I was already aroused and he hadn’t even touched me. With him standing so close to me, he could probably smell it too.

Dean suddenly leant forward from behind and buried his nose in my hair, over the nape of my neck. He stood so close to me yet his body didn’t make contact with mine.

“In case no one has told you this recently,” he breathed out. “You have an exceptionally exquisite body, Miss Holland.”  His voice rumbled and I shivered.

He hadn’t told me not to speak. But I couldn’t regardless. The flash of desire warmed my lower extremities at that compliment, making that fluttering in my stomach kick up a pace. I felt my nipples tighten in anticipation. His nose trailing down, down over the nape of my neck and that light touch made my skin erupt in goose bumps.

I had been wondering how it would feel to submit to him, to give myself over to him. Now I knew the first inkling of the truth. It was glorious.

“What would you like me to do, Dean?” the words rolled out of my mouth almost naturally. I was feverishly awaiting that moment—the moment where his hands were going to touch my scorching skin.

I couldn’t see him, he was behind me, but I heard his grunt and cried out softly when his hand tangled in my hair. He didn’t answer me, he just waited. And waited. And I had no idea what he waited for. My body was suddenly tense as the silence dragged on. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, he finally moved around my body, hand still in my hair.

“I haven’t given you permission to speak.”

I trembled at the soft command and nodded. His hand let go of its hold on my hair.

"I should reiterate that everything, and I mean  _everything_ will be on my terms. Meaning I will not take your preferences into account.”

I stared at him, my body tense even more at those words. He circled an arm around my waist and smoothed his other hand over my cheek to soften the harshness of his warning. “But know that I will respect your limits. I will use you as I please but I will not push you past anything you can handle, hence the safeword. A good Master makes his sub  _want_ to do those things, to think of only pleasing her Master.” He stated. “You’ll have your own life outside the bedroom, I’ll assure you that. Besides, it’s no good to have a mindless sub who can’t think for themselves. Makes for rather boring conversation. I only intent on making this exciting for both of us. Will you trust me to do that? You may speak.”

He was staring down at me as I stared back up at him in a daze. I was trying to concentrate on his words and not on the small flecks of emerald in his eyes, or on the soft honey scent of the liquor on his breath. Or the press of his fingers on my skin. I couldn't think with him so near. I'd never imagined a sub to be nothing more than a toy to be used. And just like that, I grew to admire him. He seemed to fit my fantasy. And he had managed to ease all of my concerns. 

The way he was staring down at me made my insides clench. He truly was a beautiful man. Rugged, raw features and his stubble borderline a beard. I almost had to fight the urge to run my fingers through it into his short hair. My body made the decision for me. His name emerged in a moan, "Dean."

At my nod, his eyes went dark. I was mesmerized. His hand moved to grab a fistful of my hair, angling my head so when he bent his, our lips brushed together. My eyes fluttered shut at the feel. 

He kissed me gently, in control, deeper but careful. It was as if he was coaxing full submission out of me, trying to erase the remnants of my doubts. He claimed my mouth with his deep yet careful kiss. His tongue took complete possession before enticing me in turn. My breathing quickened as a slow burn began between my legs. His mouth became more demanding, his hand tightening in my hair as he controlled our kiss.

The hand on my hip moved to cup my naked breast. A tingle ran through my body and I jerked when he pinched my nipple, tugging the small peak gently and rolled it between his fingers. I arched into his touch in a silent plea for more. His kiss took control of my mind and the sharp pinch to my nipple made me jump, a hiss of surprised pain leaving my lips. 

It didn’t stop him, he continued, drugging me with his kisses, shocking me with the pinches to my nipples. A hungry growl escaped him, provoking the glorious feeling of heavy arousal to rush into my system, my toes actually curled. I leaned into his kiss, seeking more. I arched against him, offering my body to him. The hand on my nipple traveled down and smacked my bum before he pulled away. I groaned and he laughed. The dark sound of it rolled trough my blood.

“Behave, Miss Holland.” He was breathing heavily, his eyes heavy lidded and dark with passion. I was sure I looked the same. Untangling his hand from my hair, he stepped back

When he spoke his voice was different for it was full with authority.

“Go to the desk and don’t look at me until I tell you that you can.” He said.

Eager to surrender to what we were going to do, I complied without hesitation. Conscious the whole time he was watching the sway of my ass as I crossed the room. Would he go there tonight?

“Bend over and put your hands flat on the wood.” He continued.

I couldn’t see his face but I could feel his gaze fixed on me as I positioned myself like he wanted.

“Spread your legs for me. Wider. Yeah, that’s it.”

A few moments passed as I waited for his next command. I’d given him my back, to touch, to mount and take as he wished, my most intimate self exposed to his perusal. I was aroused by the thought.

He moved, and then he was suddenly behind me. His fingers were smooth as they trailed down my back, following the path of my spine. My eyes fell closed as I lost myself in the sensation. He ran a hand smoothly over the globes of my bum. He was close. I could feel his cock almost touching my behind through his pants. Yet, he didn’t move any closer. His fingers stroked over the rounded flesh of my bum and thighs with gentle caresses.

Dean finally closed the scant distance between us, bending over me and pressing against me. He’d unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. I sighed at the sensation of his muscular chest against my back, as his hardness pushed into my behind. I noticed he had also unfastened his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, baring long, strong arms that were corded with muscles. I restrained myself from gasping in delight at the sight of them. As silly as it sounded, I’d always found the idea of male’s arms and hands to be incredibly sexy.

His lips hovering over my left ear, sending shivers down my neck, my arm. “You have a really luscious bum, Miss Holland.”

My answer was half moan half whisper.

When his hand slid between my legs and discovered the wetness already gathered there, he let out a soft grunt of surprise. “So wet and ready for me.” He said, approval and satisfaction clear in his tone. My heart raced with joy at pleasing him so soon.

“Tell me, what have you done to prevent the possibility of pregnancy? Speak.”

“I got the contraceptive implant about two months ago.” I replied quickly, “It lasts up to three years and is more than ninety-nine percent effective at preventing pregnancy.”

“Good, because I don’t like using condoms.”

He pulled away from me. His knees cracked as he knelt behind me. I could feel his warm breath tickle the crack of my ass and my lower lips, causing me to shake in excitement. He roughly grabbed my ass in both hands as he spread my bottom wide. He hummed in approval, as if liking what he saw.

I knew he was looking at my exposed pussy by the puffs of warm wind that blew through the lips of my labia. It was a jolt to my senses when his lips landed a small kiss there. I moaned behind my teeth. Unconsciously swaying forward further onto my palms.

“Such a very pretty pussy.” He breathed on me intentionally with hot air. He pressed his nose into me and inhaled, imprinting on my scent. The way he groaned in pleasure had my belly tingling even more. I had washed, freshened and neatened every inch of my body in preparation for this. I’d decided that nothing was gonna stop him from having me in every way he wanted tonight.

He licked me once, twice, very lightly, experimentally, even as his hands danced over my calves and up the backs of my knees and thighs. Obviously he liked what he tasted, because he dipped in for more.

His tongue was a cunning, slick animal meandering through my pussy as he ate me out. In the course of its devious wandering through my folds, I found my body arching forward more and more, until I voluntarily lay my chest flat on the table so he could have the best angle at which to coil around my clit and latch on. He didn’t disappoint, suckling on the little nub of sensitive flesh.

He swirled the nimble pink of length of his tongue around my swollen, throbbing clit at the same time he entered me with one finger, then two—thrusting in and out in a deep, slow rhythm, causing me to gasp. When he tried for three, I let out a yelp and he pulled back so that only two digits stretched me out. “Responsive  _and_ tight.” He murmured, clearly pleased.

He touched everywhere—fondling the peachy, denuded flesh of my vagina, thrusting into my cunt in a slow rhythm with two fingers, circling the rosette of my back opening and gripping my hips with bruising pressure. Driving my climax to the brink in a short amount of time. I was quickly becoming an incoherent bundle of need. But with cool assurance, he held me there for at least another five minutes, backing off, refusing me release by alternating his rhythm and the pressure.

His mouth and fingers suddenly withdrew, I felt bereft and shaky all over. He told me not to look at him though, so I didn’t turn. I couldn’t help the whimper of disappointment that escaped my lips, however.

“Not yet.” He said. “You don’t get to come until I tell you that you can.”

Dean was straightening again. He traced his wet fingers over my lips, making me taste myself on them. “Lick them clean.” He ordered.

I darted a pink tongue out, gently lapping up my own juice off of his fingers. I relished in the growl that left his mouth as he watched the erotic sight of me licking his fingers, sucking the tips, getting every last drop of myself off of him.

I needed him to touch me more. Skin on skin. His pants were soft against my bum and I could feel his stiff cock pressing through the fabric. I wondered how his cock looked, how it tasted in my mouth. And how it would feel buried deep inside me. I rubbed against him, trying to increase the contact. My actions earned me a hard, sharp smack on my bare flesh. I yelped and jerked forward.

He took both of my hands in his and arranged my arms above my head. His nimble fingers took off his tie and bound my wrists with it. “Don’t move your hands.”

I closed my eyes, sinking into pleasure as he kissed my spine, following the length of it down my back. In the next second, I heard the rustle of fabric, then the soft clink of metal. I determined, with a thrill of excitement, that he had removed his belt.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for the pain to come. For a moment, he remained silent like he was studying my ass, as it clenched and twitched in anticipation. Leather whistled through the air and the first blow landed right onto my ass cheeks, causing me to shriek. He landed another. I jerked a bit and tensed in anticipation of the next hit. My ass growing sore with each stinging slap, but managed to hold myself still, each whack only spurred my wanting further.

Dean varied his speed, switched up the intervals between swings, and I couldn’t guess when the next strike would hit. Each new torment he put me through had the power to bring me passion to an intensity I’d never imagined. My skin felt separated from my body, channelling the pain into sensation beyond what I’d known before. I could feel my inner thighs damp with the unstoppable leak of my desire. The blows continued to rain down, and I sought each one, pushed back for each. My body shook and shuddered. I was in rapture.

I ground my hips against the desk, desperate for friction, pressure, anything against my clit. When he finally stopped, my ass felt like it was on fire. My hands clenched on the wood so hard I thought it might break. His hand slapped on my ass. I screamed at the change of sensation. He let out that deep, throaty almost-purr sound telling me he was pleased with his work. It was quickly becoming my favourite sound in the whole world. His hand now moved over me soothingly and I quivered, moaning as desire, more intense than before, rushed through me. The blaze on my flesh blending with the need inside me, making my whole body feel as though it might combust.

“Hot.” He murmured. He plunged two fingers into my soaked cunt, so wet there was no resistance. He gave a noise of approval as he pumped them in me. My eyes closed and lips parted with desire. I struggled for air, so close to coming that I could barely breathe.

I wriggled on his hand. Everything shuddered as I tightened up to spill over.

His fingers stilled within me. I howled in frustration and he leaned over me, his hand on the desk beside my face. I stared at the length of belt wrapped around his fist. Impulse drove my action next and I tipped my head and licked the leather.

Dean growled softly. The buttons of his shirt pressed into my spine. He bit on my shoulder once and then nipped the curve of my ear. “Do you want to come, Miss Holland?”

 I nearly sobbed. “Yes... Please, please make me come.”

His voice filled my ears with deep satisfaction. He trailed kisses up and down my spine. He settled his hand on my spine, the leather belt resting against my heated ass. He gathered up my juices on his fingers then dragged them out and let them slide over my throbbing ass. The coolness soothed the burning ache which was still seething. I sighed with bliss. He did it again then placed a palm flat on each ass cheek and squeezed roughly, reminding me of the thrashing I’d just received.

“You have followed my commands well, Miss Holland. I think you deserve a reward.”

His hands pulled away from my skin. And in the next second, I heard the sound of his pants being unzipped and the front of his boxers pushed down.

“ _Yes…”_  I hissed, the moment I felt his cock spring free.

He undid the bind on my wrists. The relief that washed over me was instant. He grasped my hips and yanked me up and backwards so that I was pressed tightly against him.

He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered. “I’m going to fuck you now.” he informed me in a heated, raspy voice. His wide crest nudging my entrance, pressing in a bit and backing off. “Fuck you deep and hard. And you’re going to take what I do to you.” His voice was gravelly, and I could tell that he was barely holding onto his own restraint. “But first, you’re going to beg for it.”

He began teasing me by dragging the tip of his cock along my slit, causing a violent shudder to run through my body. But whenever I tried to push against him, he would shift out of reach. I groaned in protestation. My body was screaming for complete surrender and couldn’t take any more teasing. My brain was reduced to a mindless jumble of  _need, need, want, want._

I looked over my shoulder at him. A lock of my hair falling across my cheek. “Please…  _please._ Just fuck me, Dean. I need you… _please._ ” I sobbed as the sensations were beginning to become too much.

“Good girl.” He praised. And with one powerful thrust, he surged into me. I let out a yelp that was equal parts pleasure and surprise at being so suddenly and completely filled. He was so big that he pressed hard against my cervix without even trying. He didn’t leave any second wasted. Pulling out in one swift move, he forcefully slammed himself back inside my sheath without pause, fucking me strong with complete, deep strokes, just as he’d promised.

I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck to keep my balance. I had rarely had sex in this particular position, and while it was hardly comfortable, it allowed Dean to stroke just the right spot inside me, and set off such powerful jolts of sensation that I thought I could happily stand this way for all eternity. His grip on my hips almost bruising. The slap of our flesh meeting was loud in the room, intermingling with my beseeching whimpers for more.

“Moan for me, Princess.” He grit in an authoritative voice. “Let me hear your pleasure.”

I surrendered myself, just as he wanted, and I gave Dean everything he asked for without reservation. I moaned, gasped and cried out as he pulsed in and out of me with ruthless efficiency, meeting and exceeding my expectations for a dominating lover.

When it became apparent that I was nearing the cusp, he let go, and stilled within me. With fiendish glee, his fingers reached for my breasts to play with my nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. “Do you like my hard, aching cock inside your sopping cunt?” he asked, biting and sucking on my shoulder, leaving a love bruise behind. He jerked his hips once, then stilled again.

“Yes,  _yes!_ ” I panted, my entire body thrumming like a live wire with active current, looking for relief. Sweat trickled down my forehead, over my cheek. Dean caught the bead with his tongue, lapping it away, moaning in pleasure.

He made a circular motion with his hips, and tilted just so, causing his rigid shaft to stroke across that little tender spot on the upper side of my vagina, sending sensation shooting through me. He did it again and I groaned with animalistic intensity. “Feels good enough for you to come back tomorrow night so we can do this again and more?”

I fervently nodded, unable to talk around my mewling cries, which only picked up in decibel levels as he resumed his thrusting action. I’d have agreed to just about anything right at that moment, especially when he pinched my nipples, pulling them away slightly  from my body, releasing them at the pinnacle of that pleasure. Skimming his fingers down my abdomen, pass my bellybutton, he tickled my clit with feathery stroke. The fiery ache that awoke deep inside had me mewling.

“Please,” I heard myself begged. “Please, soon?”

What we had done thus far wasn’t enough for either of us in the grand scheme of things, and we both knew it. But there was only so much stimulation the human body could take at one extended time before it required fulfilment. Anything beyond that became pain. I’d reached my limit, it seemed.

Dean rubbed my clit with finality in mind, even as his hips picked up their pace and he reached for his own ending. “I want you to come for me. Come hard around my cock. Come for me now.”

I keened as he skilfully manipulated my body to do as he wished. He was plunging into me from below, thoroughly making sure he pressed all the way into me with each shove. Each time, I was almost lifted off of my feet as he literally impaled me on his cock. In that moment he owned me. I’d have done anything to never let this feeling stop. I was drowning in sensations—the heat of Dean’s body pressed against my back, the desperate pumping of his cock, the burn of his lips against my throat. I groaned and arched my back at the sensory overload, feeling myself drawn as tight as a string. Then, suddenly, the string snapped, and I was writhing in his arms. “Oh God… oh  _God!_ ” I wailed.

I screamed his name just as the universe exploded behind my eyes. I flew. Heaven embraced me. He was unable to restrain himself from moaning as he felt me tighten and contract around him, and he soon joined me in release. He climaxed as hard as I had, and I could actually feel him filling me up with warm fluid. His orgasm lasted longer than average, as he kept coming inside me.

When the sensation ebbed. I groaned in exhaustion, my eyes closed. My legs finally gave out and my form slumped forward when Dean let go of his hold. He rezipped his pants and I heard him retreating somewhere, but I was too exhausted to find out.

When he was back, he settled the dressing gown over me, pressing a kiss to my hair.

“You did very well tonight, Miss Holland. I am well pleased, and satisfied you took the spanking really nicely. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He kissed my cheek and murmured against my ear. “Be ready for anything I choose.”

.

 


End file.
